The Endgame
by EmiStone
Summary: Katarina Evans was leading a relatively happy life. Until her ex-husband breaks out of Azkaban, that is.


**Hello people! So I wrote this originally as a sequel to another story I wrote. Then I realized that I hated the original one and liked the sequel more. So the writing in the beginning is old and bad, but it gets better. I just switched up the stuff from the orignal story and I think it turned out pretty well. Hope you enjoy!**

**~EmiStone**

* * *

I got up and opened the window, the sky was blue and the sun was shining on my little cottage on the edge of Godric's Hollow. I got dressed in sweatpants and a T-Shirt, ready for a day of gardening with my neighbors. There was a knock on the door. I sighed and stepped out of my room, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Come in! It's open!" I shouted, before turning on the tea in the kitchen.

"Kat! Guess what!" Remus said, running into the kitchen and spinning me around.

"From your strange and enthusiastic greeting… You got the job?" I asked, smiling hugely. I got my answer by his jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Congratulations, Remus! You deserve it! Wait a second while I get the tea, then you can tell me all about it!" I took the tea off and poured it into the mugs, careful not to spill a drop. I dropped some sugar into each cup and led him into the sitting room. I sat in a cushy chair, and handed Remus, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, almost bouncing up and down from excitement, his tea.

"OK, now, tell me." I said once we were settled.

"I got the letter two minutes ago and read the first sentence and then apparated over here! Read it to me I can't read it, I'm too excited!" I smiled and set my tea down on the side table.

"Ok, let me see it." I said, holding out my hand, he dropped the letter into it and I opened it up, cleared my throat and started to read.

"Dear, Mr. Remus J. Lupin. Congratulations on receiving the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please send an owl back with your acceptance of the post, and book list. A small issue is the fact that-" I looked up at Remus, who had abruptly deflated, and I read on. "your 'disappearances' every month would require your classes to have a substitute teacher. Now, I believe I know who your first choice would be, but in the extreme case that she is unavailable, Professor Snape has expressed a desire to teach in your stead each month. However, due to recent newsworthy events, we, Hogwarts and myself, wish to extend an offer of teaching and/or protecting Hogwarts to Ms. Katarina Evans. If she chooses to decline this offer as well, we wish to extend the offer of refuge at Hogwarts, none the less. One that I strongly advise she take. Once again, we would need an owl on the subject. I apologize for the inconvenience of this news in this letter, but certain circumstances leave little choice. Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards…" I trailed off, and then stared at Remus in horror, before running out the door as fast as my legs could carry me. I eventually turned up in front of Bathlinda Bagshots's house, I took care of her when she was feeling bad.

"Bathlinda!" I screeched, panicking.

"Yes, Kat? What's wrong deary?" She asked, coming down the stairs and reaching around for her glasses. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Could I borrow your Dailey Prophet, Please? I haven't gotten mine today." I said, in a calmer voice. Bathlinda smiled.

"Of course, deary. It's right on the front porch. Return it whenever. I'm sure the news will be the same tomorrow!" I smiled and thanked her, practically running out the door. I burst into my house to see Remus, still sitting there frozen with shock.

"Remus! I've got the paper!" I screeched coming to a halt in front of him.

"What is it then? I'm trying to think of everyone who might want you dead, and I'm coming up with hundreds… You're door was unlocked! It's still unlocked!" He made to get up, but I pushed him down. There was a full moon last night, so he was tired, and did not need more stress.

"I'll read it, OK? Then you can. And if it is that horrible then we can lock the door, OK? Sound good?" He nodded, still tense. I sat down in my chair and grabbed my tea, which was slightly cold, and started to read. I got to the headline and picture on the first page before dropping my cup and hyperventilating, Yep, Kat! Way to handle the situation! Remus looked alarmed and he jumped up and locked the door, before coming back and pushing me softly, back into the chair, and grabbing the newspaper.

"Mass Murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Last seen near… Godric's Hollow!" He said, his voice rising on the last words. He turned towards me, I was personally curled into a ball lightly crying, which I thought was an excellent reaction; he didn't seem to agree.

"Come on, Kat! We are leaving… Come on, get up! Seriously? I saw you face down You-Know-Who, and at least half of his followers, but you can't deal with this?" Remus said, I think he was freaking out a little too.

"Just leave me alone. I haven't used magic in years! Not unless you count housecleaning and gardening spells! I haven't done a duel in forever. For God's sake! My door wasn't locked! He could have just walked in! I could have been asleep! Oh, God!" I started hyperventilating again. Remus, realizing it was a lost cause, just lifted me up in a fireman's lift over his shoulder and started up the stairs to my bedroom. He set me down on my bed, where I once again curled into the fetal position, and went to the closet to grab my trunk. He set it on the edge of my bed and went over to me, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that muggle thing you're supposed to do when they're in hysterics? Oh… right…" Then he wound up his hand and slapped me. I jumped up and automatically grabbed my wand, pointing it at him. He put his hands up in a surrender position. I put my wand back in my pocket.

"Oh, sorry… And you know you're only supposed to slap them when they're in shock, right?" I asked, curious.

"I think it is fair to say you were in shock. Now, start packing. Will you be OK, here for a bit? I have to go send my owl. We already missed the teachers train due to board consideration. We have to leave tomorrow on the student train. Which position do you want?" He asked, glad I was sensible again, as was I honestly.

"How about one and two? I could protect the castle and be a substitute teacher for everyone." He nodded, then motioned for me to go on.

"Oh, right! Just tell him I wish to accept both conditions and thank him for the offer. And yes, I'll be fine for a while on my own. I was sort of lying about not doing any magic other than house spells. I'm good. If …S-Sirius… comes in he's in for a nasty surprise." I aid, hoping he wouldn't notice my stutter. I did my best. He nodded and accepted it.

"OK. Get packing then, I'll tell Dumbledore." I smiled.

"At this rate he already knows." Now, it was his turn to smile and he left. I started packing and finished in about an hour, shrinking things so they fit in my trunk. I looked out the window, it was already dark. OK, so more than an hour, no matter. I noticed a movement in the dark and saw a black shape move closer to my house. I sent a red stunning spell into the night. But, the shape wasn't hit and made it to the forest, unharmed. I cursed under my breath. There was yet another knock on the now locked door. I cast a quick spell to make the door transparent on my side. It was Remus.

"Who is it?" I asked, like I didn't know.

"Remus Lupin." He replied.

"Occupation?" I asked, trying to check that it wasn't someone in disguise.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." He said proudly. I opened the door.

"Hey, Remus. I packed everything. And I should be OK to sleep here tonight." I said, still slightly angry.

"OK. Why do you sound angry?" He asked, still looking slightly on edge and hassled.

"Oh, nothing. Just saw a shadow. Nothing to worry about." I said simply. Unfortunately, Remus had always been able to see past my lies.

"Oh really?" He said, raising one eyebrow mockingly. I sighed and moved out of the way so he could come in, which he did. We went into the kitchen and started packing up the dishes and essential things I would need.

"So?" He asked, still sounding slightly harried.

"Well, there was a dark shape coming towards the house. And it looked vaguely dog shaped, so I sent a stunner out, but it jumped out of the way at the last moment, with non-canine intelligence, leading me to believe..." I trailed off, looking up from my plate and seeing Remus running around like a headless chicken, throwing things into bags that seemingly came out of nowhere and looking alternatively out of the window.

"OK. You look like you have that well in hand. I'm going to go give Bathlinda her newspaper back." I said, heading out the door. I was halfway down the driveway before Remus apparently figured out that I was leaving the house.

"Kat!" He shouted from the doorway, looking torn between packing so we could leave and protecting me so that I wasn't viciously murdered.

"I'll be OK. I'm me, remember?" I said, holding up my wand and feigning confidence. He looked suspicious, but went back inside. I walked quickly to Bathlinda's house with my wand out. I rang her doorbell and waited on the step. A couple of minutes later she came to the door.

"Sorry deary, I didn't hear it." She said kindly. I smiled at her.

"Here's your newspaper back. Just so you know, I accepted a post at Hogwarts, and I am leaving tomorrow for a friends house until the train leaves. Do you think you will be OK without me?" I asked, needing to know. She pulled herself up.

"I have been taking care of myself for quite some time now. I'll be fine. Now, lets see what was in the... Oh, I _see_. And by a position you mean refuge?" She asked shrewdly. Bathlinda would always be smart.

"Well, not exactly. I _am_ taking up a position." I said simply. She looked at me skeptically until I explained. "I'm going to be a sub and protect the castle."

"Oh, OK then. Did you know about Severus Snape being the potions professor? He was in your year, wasn't he?" She asked, she was one of the biggest gossips I knew.

"Really? That's great for him." I said, smiling.

"Yep. I still think it should be Slughorn, he was even there in my time, and let me tell you, I was a member of the Slug Club. And Slughorn was the man who really got me started in my writing career." She said, I had heard this thousands of times, so I just nodded politely.

"Who are you going to be staying with?" She asked, quite abruptly, and not like herself at all.

"Are you OK, Bathlinda? We were just talking about Slughorn, and then, you suddenly switched subjects. Do you need some tea, or a rest?" I asked, worried. She straightened up.

"No, no, deary. I'm fine. Have fun at your friends house, I will see you this summer, goodbye, deary." She said giving me an abrupt hug and promptly closing the door and going inside.

"That was weird." I said as I turned around and headed home with my wand lit. When I got there Remus was standing at the door with all of my bag shrunk and Floo powder.

"Ok. Where are we going?" I asked, confused, as he handed me Floo Powder and two suitcases.

"The Ministry sent an owl, there is going to be an escort for you and Harry Potter at the Leaky Cauldron." He said, grabbing two suitcases also. "You go first." I grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fire.

"The Leaky Cauldron." I said, bracing myself for impact. I fell onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron ten seconds later. I scramble out of the way of Remus who stepped, perfectly balanced, out of the fireplace with a smirk on his face. I looked up into the shocked faces of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, Hi... I thought you knew we were coming?" I said, sending a small glare towards Remus, who shrugged.

"Kat! Do you have any _idea_ how worried I was?" Molly shouted, hugging me tightly and causing me to drop the two bags I had just picked up. "What with you _and_ Harry-"

"Harry's here? I asked, excited.

"Yes of course, dear. Haven't you met him?" Molly asked, sounding shocked.

"No. When Hagrid went to get him the general consensus was that the Dursleys would react less violently if I wasn't there. Then the Philosopher's Stone was at Hogwarts, and obviously I wasn't let anywhere near that. Not with the possibility of Him being there. Then I had to go to Bulgaria to deal with their Phoenix problem... So, no. I haven't met him." I finished, looking behind me to see Remus gone, with all the bags just sitting there. I looked around but couldn't see him. I guess we were meeting on the train then.

"Oh, that's no good! You're his Godmother for Merlin's sake. You'll meet him in the morning." Molly said decisively.

"And say what? Maybe he remembers me!" I said, suddenly hopeful.

"From when he was a baby? It's pretty unlikely." Molly replied softly, trying to lessen the blow. The floo suddenly shot up and Minister Fudge came through, slightly out of breath.

"Oh good! You're here! We went to your house but you weren't there. We had to check the Floo Network!"

"Sit down! You're out of breath!" I said, leading him to a seat.

"Sorry. It's just with all that's going on lately.." He apologized. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt he's even after me." I replied, without too much sincerity. Cornelius looked at me sheepishly. "Unless of course something changed in the last twelve years..."

"Well..." He hedged.

"Cornelius! What happened!?"

"Nothing really. Just in my last inspection he asked for my paper, in a perfectly calm manner. Said he liked the crosswords. And so I gave it to him, thinking, 'what's the harm?' Unfortunately that was the paper with the article about-"

"The phoenix problem in Bulgaria." I finished coolly, my thoughts racing. That article was pretty much all about me and even included a picture. Cornelius nodded helplessly.

"Well, that doesn't mean that he even saw the article. Or cared about it." Molly said with worry and just a tinge of hope. Cornelius shook his head.

"According to the Azkaban guards he has it stuck to his wall. He apparently looks at it all the time and reads the article 'like a dying man'."

"Well... Then it seems likely that he doesn't want to kill you..." Arthur said, trying to make me feel better. I sat down in one of the chairs hard, putting my head in my hands. Cornelius still looked unsure.

"We have a safe house ready for you." He said. I looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't you hear? I already accepted a post at Hogwarts." I said, watching with surprise as he bolted upward.

"You want to put both of his targets in the same place?" He actually sounded angry... I nodded carefully. "Are you an idiot? If you won't do it for yourself do it for your nephew! Are you a bad aunt?" He gasped as he realized what he had said.

"No, Fudge. I am _not_ an idiot. And I may be a bad aunt, but I am more than capable of protecting my nephew. Now, Minister, I suggest you leave." He left, stuttering apologies as I turned to Molly and Arthur.

"So, I'm gonna stay here tonight, but is there room in whatever transport you're using tomorrow for one more?" I asked as politely as I could, Molly laughed and gave me a huge hug.

"Of course! Now, what will you tell Harry?" She asked with concern.

"I imagine that we'll be having an interesting conversation once he hears my last name." I replied helplessly.

"Well, we'll worry about that in the morning. Off to bed with you!" Molly said, fully in mother-mode.

"Oh, No! I've been gone too long! You've turned back into Mega-Mother-Molly! With the ability to mother anyone within a 10 foot radius to death! Don't worry Molly, I'll save you!" I said sarcastically before launching myself at her and tackling her to the ground.

"Kat! Get the bloody Hell off me or so help me Merlin I'll curse you into next week!" Molly shouted angrily from underneath me. I got up, pulling her up with me, smiling.

"Now, go to bed, you arsehole. And get ready for a rude awakening in the morning!" She said mischievously. I said goodnight and got a room and went to bed, distracted only briefly from the heavy feeling in my gut.


End file.
